Ewald Gripenstedt
Baron Ewald Bertil Nicholas Gripenstedt, born 5th of December in 3866 in Fort William dead 22 May 3953 in Port Freiheit, Aloria, Holy Luthori Empire, was a Business leader and a politician for the Liberal Alliance. Early years Born in a typical upper middle class family with strong connections to the nation's business, Gripenstedt was mostly raised up by his childless aunt at their resicence in the Capital city. He won several business competitions in his childhood and youth. He graduated one year earlier than everybody else and took a master in economics in only three years. After that, aged 21, he was employed by his father's investment company. When he was 25 he was asked by the Liberal Alliance's partyleader Annica Canning to engage into politics. Minister of Finance The year after the draft, Gripenstedt was chockingly appointed Minister of Finance in the first Liberal-led cabinet for over 50 years. The party had had a tremendous election result and Canning wanted a new fresh cabinet to present. Gripenstedt was made Minister of Finance, only aged 26. During the following two years, he made several laissez-faire reforms and the economy was boosted by this. When Canning stepped down as HoG she wanted the Ministry of Finance herself, however she was made Minister of Foreign Affairs and Vice Chancellor instead. Gripenstedt is seen as Canning's private heir and that is probably a move to make the party more pro-business again. Partyleader One year before the 3901 election, Canning quite surprisingly stepped down as partyleader. Gripenstedt was almost appointed by her as her successor. The Annual Session's decision was almost a formality. When Gripenstedt took over he was very aware that he had to do well in the upcoming election, which he did. The party remained in cabinet until the disastrous election of 3905. Dishonourable discharge After the most terrifying election in modern history for one party, Gripenstedt was immidiately sacked from his job. Even if some of his predecessors in some point of history was made to quit no-one was ever sacked by the national board due to bad election results. He was not backed up by the Employers Association which he further back in history was promised. He left the country only 18 hours after his discharge, not even staying for a debreifing with the new acting partyleader, party veteran James Pomp. Later years Directly after his discharge he jumped on a ship to go to former colony of Luthori: New Alduria. There he invested in a Car Dealing Company. Only 39 years old, he had the future before him. However the Company did'nt make it until 3910 where it was confiscated by the state due to illegal sellings. But Gripenstedt came clean as it showed that it was his Deputy Chief who had swindled. Even if some evidence pointed out in Gripenstedt's direction nothing concrete allegations could be made. Between 3910 and 3912 Gripenstedt lived on his money in the village of Königsdorf outside the city of Adlerberg. In late 3912 he moved to Hobrazia and started a business in textiles and fabrics but due to the communist government in Hobrazia he could'nt make it profitable. After ten years in Kazulia he retired just about 60 years old. He moved to a luxury mansion at the Aldurian seaside.